unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Characters in UnMario Kart-EVERYONE IN TIS WIKI DASH!
Characters You can play as these people: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Yoshi *Toad *Koopa *Shy Guy *Lakitu *Toadette (unlocked) *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina (unlocked) *Pink Gold Peach (unlocked) *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Iggy Koopa (unlocked) *Roy Koopa (unlocked) *Lemmy Koopa (unlocked) *Larry Koopa (unlocked) *Wendy O. Koopa (unlocked) *Ludwig von Koopa (unlocked) *Morton Koopa Jr. (unlocked) *Mii (unlocked) Downloadable Characters You can play as these people via download: Pack 1 *Villager *Isabelle *Dry Bowser Pack 2 *Semi-Toon Link *Tanooki Mario *Cat Peach Extra Characters That are not in Mario Kart 8 You can play as these people via Un-Mario Kart 8 transfer: *Toadsworth *Diddy Kong *Birdo *Bowser Jr. *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Bowser *Baby DK *Baby Diddy Kong *Baby Yoshi *Baby Birdo *Metal Luigi *Orange Silver Daisy *Gold Mario *Silver Luigi *Caillou *Caillou Again *The Darwin Bros. (made up of Charles Darwin & Darwin Watterson) *Alyson Koopastool (unlocked after scanning her QR Code) *White Metal Timmy Turner *Green Metal Cosmo *Pink Metal Wanda *Lonk (unlocked after scanning his Enemy Code) *Shigeru Miyamoto (unlocked after scanning his Enemy Code) *Link (unlocked after scanning his Enemy Code) *Weegee (unlocked after scanning his Enemy Code) *Malleo (unlocked after scanning his Enemy Code) *Ultimate Malleo (unlocked after scanning his Enemy Code) *Ultimate Weegee (unlocked after scanning his Enemy Code) *Toon Link (unlocked after scanning Link's Enemy Code) *New Mario (unlocked after making Mario suffer an arm injury) *Tiger Woods (unlocked) *Urinator (unlocked by making 8-Year-Old Daisy in Overalls pee in the bushes) *Omega Tiger Woods (unlocked via Shame Boy Color glitch, downloadable) *Pickle (unlocked via GamePyramid glitch, downloadable) *Steve (unlocked by saying "hey guis!" into the mic elevnty-twelve times) *Peachycakes (downloadable) *Alex (unlocked via Shame Boy Color Transfer) *Nina (unlocked via Shame Boy Color Transfer) *Harry (unlocked via Shame Boy Color Transfer) *Kate (unlocked via Shame Boy Color Transfer) *Deidara (unlocked by defeating the Daisy of doom) *Charters (unlocked after scanning his QR Code) *Jadette (unlocked after scanning her QR Code) *Brawldette (impossible to play as, she makes game cartridge and Nintendo GamePyramid/Nintendo SD/Shame Boy Color explode into Bacon) *Chuck Norris (impossible to play as, he makes game cartridge and Nintendo GamePyramid/Nintendo SD/Shame Boy Color explode into Bacon) *Bill Cosby (impossible to play as unless you are Bill Cosby himself) *Dora The Explorer (impossible to play as unless game is hacked or you get death stared by Luigi) *Dark Dora the Explorer (only rumored to be in game, the people who say its possible to play as her say you have to defeat Lonk, Shigeru Miyamoto, Link, Weegee, Malleo, Ultimate Malleo, and Ultimate Weegee in story mode which the people say is impossible to do) *Fawful(Defeat the daisy of doom) *Wowser (unlocked by saying "WOWZER WOWZER WOWZER" 9999999 times into the miccharacter is Nintendo SD exclusive) *Cheese (unlocked by eating 999999999999 slices of cheese) *Bill Gates (unlocked by defeating Internet The Explorer or being Bill Gates himself) *Mama Luigi (unlocked by saying BAGEL 99999999999999999 times) *Dork Zeru (unlocked by unlocking Dark Invader) *Dark Invader (unlock the Pit level) *Evil Guy (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game) *Eviler Guy (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game) *Even Eviler Guy (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game) *Even Even Eviler GUY (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game) *Evilest of all GUY (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game) Long Name Characters They have Long Names. *Dr. Baby Paper Pink Gold Metal Toon Young Ridley in her Sports Outfit *Pink Hoodie Wireframe Dr. Pink Gold Dark Dry Baby Metal Honey Queen In Her Sports Outfit, In Her Zero Suit, In a Landmaster, In Its Sports Outfit *Zero Suit Pac Mr. Metal Dr. Toon Ice Game Pink Tanooki Baby Gold Dark Dark Pit Jr. Knuckles & Watch Climber & Knuckles... featurin Dante from the Devil May Cry series Evil Guy Numbers They are Evil. *Evil Guy (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game) *Evil Evil Guy (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game twice) *Evil Evil Evil Guy (beat skinny 'n' fast mode three times) *Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy (beat skinny 'n' fast mode six times) *Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy (beat skinny 'n' fast mode 12 times) *Evil Guy X 9000 (beat fat 'n' slow mode 9000 times) Sonic Characters They are Unable To Swim. *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow *Rouge *Cream *Blaze *Silver *E-123 Omega *Espio *Charmy *Vector *Big *Marine *Mighty *Ray *Chaos *Nack *Bean *Bark *Jet *Wave *Storm *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *Dr. Eggman *Vanilla Brawl Charizards They drown instantly. *Brawl Charizard Brawl Sonics They drown instantly. *Brawl Sonic *Brawl Tails *Brawl Knuckles *Brawl Amy Rose *Brawl Shadow *Brawl Rouge *Brawl Cream *Brawl Blaze *Brawl Silver *Brawl E-123 Omega *Brawl Espio *Brawl Charmy *Brawl Vector *Brawl Big *Brawl Marine *Brawl Mighty *Brawl Ray *Brawl Chaos *Brawl Nack *Brawl Bean *Brawl Bark *Brawl Jet *Brawl Wave *Brawl Storm *Brawl Metal Sonic *Brawl Tails Doll *Brawl Metal Knuckles *Brawl Dr. Eggman *Brawl Vanilla Extras *Cheese *Bacon *Dork Star *The Pit *You Strikers * New New Mario and New Mario (Marios strikers) Chaos Emeralds They are stolen by Sonic in Sonic Adventure and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Purple *Green *Blue *Yellow *White *Red *Sky